Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic electroluminescence device and a method for producing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, as compared with LCD, organic electroluminescence devices (OLEDs) serving as a new type of flat panel displays, have advantages such as of small thickness, low weight, wide visual angles, active luminescence, continuous adjustability of light colors, low cost, rapid response speed, low energy consumption, small driving voltage, wide range of operation temperature, simple production process, high efficiency of light emission and flexible display, or the like. Due to incomparable advantages over other kinds of displays, OLED has drawn attention of the person skilled in the art.
In the prior art, an OLED is composed of an anode, a cathode and an organic layer. As shown in FIG. 1, an OLED 20 in the prior art includes a substrate 25, an array of thin film transistors (TFTs) 24 provided on the substrate, an organic electroluminescence layer 23 provided on the array of TFTs, a light filter layer 22, and a packaging layer 21. However, the organic electroluminescence layer 23 with the above mentioned structure has a relatively low utilization efficiency of light, and thus a white light cannot be obtained with high efficiency.